


Look at the mess we've made

by ktheguardian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktheguardian/pseuds/ktheguardian





	1. Chapter 1

_Late._

_Late. Late. Late_

That's all that was running through her mind as she was now speed walking to the campus coffee shop. She would like to think she could function without her normal cup of coffee, but let's face it mornings were awful and the only thing that could willingly get Kagome Higurashi to rise from the comfort of her bed was the promise of a good cup of coffee. Dashing through the door, beaming brightly at a familiar face behind the counter knowing this could be a quick stop and she could make it to her class on time.

"Hi Hojo! I'll have my usual please." She beamed rummaging through her purse to snag her wallet.

"Morning Kags! Of course you can. You okay? You seem flustered." Hojo asked as he steamed the almond milk for Kagome's latte.

"Just running behind this morning. Thankfully the best barista in all of Tokyo works in this wonderful little shop and I know I'll be on my quickly." Giving her best smile.

He chuckled as he grabbed a lid and ringing up her purchase. "No snacks this morning?"

"No thanks just this delicious cup of coffee and I'll be on my way. I'd stay and chat but as you can see I am a mess like always." She giggled taking the cup from his hands sliding on a sleeve so she wouldn't burn herself.

"Oh hush Kags you are beautiful like always. We all still on for Friday right? You'll swing some free beers for us poor college students right?" He asked with a joking grin.

Giving a sheepish smile she nods her head, doing her best to ignore his blatant flirty comment. "Gotta run Hojo! See you later." She waves walking backwards towards the door before turning in a twirl busting the door open. Not realizing she put a little too much force behind it and smacking someone right in the chest.

Hearing a grunt of pain she jumps back once outside. "Oh Kami I am so sorry! Are you alright?" 

"Uh yeah I'm okay, though I am surprised a little thing like you packed a force like that." The stranger deadpanned, scanning the tiny framed girl in front of him.

Snapping her head up to look at stranger she notices a set of piercing blue eyes and a deep grin staring back at her. She gives a shy smile and tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear. A small blush creeping up on her checks. Of course it would be someone utterly gorgeous she would smack with a door. Realizing both of them were just standing there staring at each other, a giggle escapes her throat before she can stop it. Turning her pink cheeks into a deep shade of red now as the handsome strangers gives a hearty laugh.

"Well I apologize for hitting you I'm in a bit of a hurry. I do hope you are alright though." She says sincerely.

"Well Miss I do think I'll live, though if I die I'll be sure to send the bill your way. I do love standing around with such a pretty woman but you did mention you were running late and I'd hate to keep you even longer." He gives his best smile with a sly wink.

Never did he see someones eyes bulge so big as he said his reply to her. It dawned on him that she's realizing she's still late. Before he can make anymore remarks she sprints away from him in the other direction calling out an apology over her shoulder. He finds himself planted in the spot where she hit him watching her long raven hair sway as she disappeared from his view. Smirking to himself he just laughs quietly and heads inside the shop. 

"Morning sir, what can I get you?" Hojo asks glancing at the attractive stranger. He feels a small ping of sadness after seeing the display between Kagome and the stranger. He's know Kagome since high school and has been been trying to get her attention since. How can one accidental bump seem like so much more?

"Morning, just a large cup of your strongest blend of coffee with three sugars please."

"Of course anything else? Wouldn't want anyone's first day back to classes to be less than spectacular."

"No I'm good thanks anyways. I'm sure I'm in for an interesting day anyways."

"Can I ask why?" Hojo inquires while handing him his cup of coffee

"I'm a professor. Today's my first day here at the university." He beams while taking the cup grabbing a sleeve for his cup.

"Oh wow! I thought maybe a masters student or PhD would explain how you look older but I guess I got my answer. Well good luck." Hojo smiles sincerely turning his back to clean up some counters.

"Thanks kid, gotta dash. History isn't gonna teach itself." He calls over his shoulder as he heads out the door, laughing as it seems he's heading in the same direction as the pretty mystery woman from earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

 _FInally_.

 _'Thank Kami I made it before the professor.'_ Kagome was able to snag a good seat and a morning coffee. Hopefully this was a good sign for how this new semester was going to go. Smiling she pulls out her notebooks and gets her little desk set up while she waits for everyone to get started.

Japanese History wasn't everyone's favorite but Kagome was surprisingly excited. While this class wasn't one of her core classes she needed for her major, it had sections going over Feudal Japan and the medicinal aspects of that area. Anything medicine was important to a medical major like Kagome. Grabbing her glasses from her pouch and a good pen she brought her attention to the front as she saw the professor call attention to the lecture hall.

That's about the same time she paled. Standing in front of the lecture hall with a bright smile and familiar blue eyes is the handsome stranger- ' _No! He is not a handsome stranger! He is the_ professor!' from this morning asshe berated herself mentally. Bringing herself back to reality and tuning herself back into his speech she hears the deep rumbling from his chest as he greets the class.

Professor Tanaka is his name. He greets the class with warm welcome. And shares that he is a huge history bluff and this particular group will be his first class as a professor. But mentions that just because he is new he still has expectations and that if the students are willing to do the work and listen, these next few months together will be a breeze. He gives a warm smile, kind of like the one he gave this morning after Kagome hit him with the door.

' _oh my god I really hit my teacher with a door.'_ She gapes at herself scolding the Kami's for seemingly punishing her. Maybe she's done something in a past life that led to this kind of slow torture? She made a mental note to ask her previous incarnates what the hell was up when it was her time to go. She notices she's zoned out again and when zoning back in, she sees her teacher going around the room handing out packets to each row. Assuming it was the class syllabus and all the other first day important documents everyone needs to have. Hopefully he didn't harbor any hard feelings from their little run in this morning.

Stopping at her row he grins down at her as she looks up at him like a child who knows they've done something wrong. A light blush dusts her cheeks as she stares back at him over the rim of her glasses. Before she can stop herself she blurts out "well glad to see that you'll live and I won't be responsible for your medical needs."

He surprises her.

He bursts out laughing throwing his head back, letting his long black pony tail sway from side to side.

"Why yes I do think I will be just fine although if bruises show from the beating that door gave me I'll be forced to get the dean." He offers with a full blown shit eating grin as he sees the young woman hold back a laugh of her own. Accepting the packets from him; enough for herself and enough to pass down to the other students, he moves on to the other rows to get the morning moving.

He begins the class by going over the syllabus he just handed out, reading over policies and expectations he has for the semester. Giving a basic overall of the course and what they will be doing. On the syllabus Kagome notes it has all of his contact information in case he is needed outside of the classroom is posted underneath. As he is going through he mentions they will be spending heavy amounts of time in religion and in folklore from the Feudal Area. Kagome finds herself smiling when she hears folklore, it reminds her of home and her grandfather's wild stories from her youth. A ping of sadness sets in with the nostalgia and she can't help but frown for a moment. Despite the sadness she quickly felt the rest of the class goes by without a hitch and soon enough Professor Tanaka dismisses everyone for the day and bids them a farewell until their next time.

**_Ding. Ding. Ding._ **

Sighing Kagome pulls out her phone at the sound of the text messages popping up on her screen. Thanking every God out there that it wasn't  _him_ , she smiles at her screen seeing that it's Sango reminding her they had dinner plans and asking about her first day. Gathering up her things in her bag, eyes glued to her screen as she frantically begins an overview of her morning so far as she descends down the lecture hall steps. She doesn't know she's about to run into the door until a strong arm appears in front of her and yanks her back. Her backside collides hard with someone's muscular chest, while all her belongings go flying on the floor. She shrieks not really knowing what the hell happened.

Turning her head to the side she sees her very handsome professor smiling at her as he releases her arm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just didn't want another person to get beat up by a door today Miss?" He laughs out as he points to the very door Kagome was about to run into.

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi." She supplies sticking out her hand for him to shake. He fully accepts and is delighted in her firm grip even for someone with such small, delicate hands.

Blushing a deep shade of red she sputters out a quick thank you and heads to the floor to gather her phone and textbooks. She jumps when she sees him crouch down and offer assistance in gathering her belongings. Both standing again he goes to hand back one of her books when the title catches his attention. 

"Medical terminology, huh? Assuming medicine is what you're studying, what's a medical student doing in a Japanese history class?" Oddly enough he's curious. Even if this was his first class as a professor he never really seemed to care about what students did in their free time. As long as they behaved for him and he could teach he was good with that. 

"I'm studying to be a doctor. Most of my classes are science and other medical field related classes. There's only so many biology and anatomy classes a person can take in a semester." She replies with a laugh before continuing. "My mentor Dr. Myoga mentioned we would encounter all types of people and backgrounds when we became doctors so it was important we learned as much as we could and in different ways than the normal science classes we are subject to take. I read we would be learning about Feudal Era medicine and how they treated sickness and injury all those years ago. I thought it would be cool to see where we were and how far we've come. Plus a lot of the folklore stories on the syllabus are ones I already know." She beamed with a smile. She doesn't quite understand where this sudden confidence comes from or why it feels so okay to talk to this stranger but she keeps rambling nonetheless.

"Well I have to say I like your style. I wouldn't think to take a class like this to expand the medical field horizon but I'm glad to have you apart of this course. I will be sure to get lots of information about Feudal medicine so you won't be completely bored in my classroom." He replies with a smile she can't quite place. She can tell he's being sincere but there's a flicker of something else. Before she can try to decipher it she sees the clock from behind his head and realizes she needs to get going over to the science building for her biology lab. If Sango has to partner with someone else, she'd probably kill her.

"Well thank you for saving me from my doom and helping gather my things. See you next class!" She calls out moving past him heading out the door.

Again he seems to be glued in his spot watching the raven haired woman leave. He looks at his hand and smirks, shaking his head he goes out the door shutting it and locking it before heading to his office.

* * *

 

"Kags over here!" Shouts Sango the fiery brunette sitting at a lab table who happens to be Kagome's best friend and who is also VERY loud considering the amount of students who are staring at the pair as Kagome draws near to the table.

"Hey sorry I'm late I got caught up in my history class."

"It's okay, lab doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. You okay? Something happen in history? I saw your chat bubbles but then you didn't reply."

"Yeah I'm an idiot and didn't pay attention to where I was going, almost face planted into the door of my lecture hall. Thank god my professor was paying attention and saved me before I hurt myself." She replied laughing at her luck. She would hit him with a door and he would save her from one.

"Well I'm glad you're okay and yeah good thing he was looking out. We still on for dinner tonight with Miroku?" She questions as both girls slip on their lab coats and safety googles.

"Yes! I am already starving and no mother I do not need a lecture on how it's my fault I didn't eat breakfast I already know." She bites out laughing at her friends disappointed look. Sango did love to give a good lecture. But she is only concerned for her friend. Knowing her troubling past, someone has to look out for the girl. And Sango has happily taken on that role, especially since Kagome was so far away from her actual family. It's the best if the girls stick together. Well the girls and Miroku. Even if he is a lecherous pig, he was apart of their family. He just needed a good smack every once in awhile.

They continue idly chit-chatting throughout their lab while getting their notes and assignment done. Kagome has to hush Sango about three times during her story of how her morning went. Including the suggestive comments she makes about her professor when sango asked to describe the very dreamy man she smashed with a door. Once Sango had gotten out all of her jokes the girls moved onto other topics and finally after three absurdly long hours; the course was finally over and they got to go home. Hanging up their lab coats and grabbing their bags the girls head to the parking lot to their cars.

After showering and changing they meet up with the third member of their group at Li's. Acute little ramen place the three found the summer before college started. Knowing they were gonna be spending the next several years at U of Tokyo; they knew they needed good food places to hit or they would never survive. They get seated in their regular table, already ordering a bottle of Sake and waters before browsing the menu. 

"So girls how was your first day? Anything exciting? Did you girls play nice with the other kids?" Miroku questions with his best dad impersonation. Smiling at the annoyed looks and roll of the eyes from both his female counterparts.

"Well DAD if you must know I had a great first day. Classes don't seem to be too hard, I have a few classes with Kags but I'm still waiting to hear if I was accepted as one of the medical departments assistance. However I couldn't say the same for Kags here." Sango replies taking a sip of her water while shooting a devious grin towards Kagome.

"Oh really? And why would that be Kagome? Did you get into a fight with another child? Do you need a time out?"

Grabbing her chopsticks she attempts to stab Miroku's hand, unfortunately he was too quick and barked out a laugh at her failed attempt.

"Well jerk-I mean DAD if you must know I was running late but needed a coffee so I stopped at the shop on campus where Hojo works-"

"Ooooh Hojo you say?" He smirks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up it isn't like that and you know that. He's cute but he just isn't my type." She deadpans. Kagome hates when any suggestiveness is brought up about her and Hojo. They were just  _friends_ even if Hojo displayed more than just friendly feelings towards Kagome. She was not interested. "Can I continue or are you just going to ignore me for Sango?"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Sango shouted.

"You started it by bringing it up." She smirks back.

"Okay girls no fighting. There's enough of daddy to go around."

Both girls made sounds of disgust and threw their straw wrappers at the violet eyed man.

"I can't believe you're this disgusting. Or that we're still friends with you." Sango threw in before Kagome could start back with her story.

"ANYWAYS children when I was leaving the shop I smacked someone in the chest with the door. Turns out he's my history professor. And if that wasn't enough I wasn't paying attention while leaving the class and almost smacked myself into the door. Thank god he reached out and saved me or I would have probably broken my nose. Other than that the day went pretty okay. Hopefully no more dangerous doors are hiding in my future." She said with a chuckle bringing the noodles from her bowl into her mouth. 

"Well it's nice that good gentlemen like myself still exist." Miroku says in between slurps of his noodles. The disapproving looks from the women at his table make him laugh and they carry on eating and chatting away the night. Before long it's time to head home and get ready for the next days events.

* * *

 

"Well that was nice. I'm glad after four long years of high school and going on two years of college we still find time to get together." Sango mentions as she unlocks the door to their apartment.

"Like I could ever dream of keeping you from Miroku." Kagome winks and dodges the slap that her friend tries to lay on her.

"Oh you hush. He knows I would never get with him and his lecherous ways. It's gross how he bangs anything with a pulse." Sango supplies emptying the contents of her bag.

"Yes I know I've know him just as long as you. I still thinks you are the only one he would change for."

"And what makes you so sure Miss. Love Expert?"

"The way he looks at you. I think it's sweet."

"He looks at me like he's undressing me with his eyes! The creep. He once told me one day we're gonna get married and have a bunch of kids. He said I would be a perfect mother to bare him twins!" Sango replied angrily. The absolute nerve of that man!

"Twins?"

"They run in his family."

"You would know a lot about his family."

**_Smack_ **

"Ow!" Kagome cries out. "You didn't have to hit me jerk. Be careful those notebooks aren't cheap."

"I'm sorry we can't all have knights in shining armor like you missy."

"If this is about Ho-"

"You know it isn't I was talking about that hottie you call a professor. Being nice after you smacked him with a door AND saving you from the same fate? I think he's in love." Sango yells from her bathroom as she gets changed into her pajamas.

 _'He is nice_.' Kagome thinks to herself and finds herself smiling at her teachers kindness. Hopefully this means she will enjoy her semester in his classroom.

"Yes Sango he's totally in love with me despite all my bullshit trauma. Sounds like a real match made in heaven." Came Kagome's bitter reply. She has to breathe or she'll slip into an anxiety attack thinking about the past.

Both girls meet in the hallway of their little apartment to do their nighttime routine. Both are in pajamas and makeup has been wiped away. Sango notices the look on Kagome's face and she reaches her hand out to grab her shoulder. Snapping Kagome out of her dark thoughts and forces her to look into Sango's deep brown eyes.

"Don't go to that place Kags. It's over. It'll be okay. You have Miroku and I. You know we will never let anything bad happen to you." Sango gives her shoulder a firm squeeze before wrapping kagome in a hug. Sango isn't a touchy feely type person but she sees the pain swirling in Kagome's pretty blue eyes. She knows her sister is hurting. And she will be damned if she lets that _idiot_ win.

Both girls stand in the firm embrace for a few minutes. Giving Kagome all the time she needs to bring herself back to reality. Taking a shaky breath, Kagome reluctantly pulls back from sango's embrace and gives her friend a warm smile.

"I know. I love you and the gross bastard we call our friend." Both girls nod and laugh in agreement over her comment. 

"It'll be okay Kags. Now come on, bedtime! You've got a hot professor to dream about." Sango calls over her shoulder as she quickly ducks into her room to avoid being hit by whatever Kagome wanted to throw.

"HE'S MY TEACHER!" She screams back, slamming the door to her room and huffing as she plops on her bed.

 _'Cause that's what I need. To have a thing for my teacher.'_ She thinks to herself. Her life; past or present were already complicated enough. She did not need to add in things like hooking up with your insanely hot professor to the list.

 _'Okay maybe he IS attractive but he's was just being nice to me. He's nice person. And he's not bad to look at either. He probably already has a beloved waiting for him.'_ She thinks with a ping of sadness. Why was she sad? She didn't even know him. Brushing of the complete conversation she's having with  **herself** , she pulls back the yellow covers and buries herself inside the cacoon. Somehow the last thought that enters her mind before she falls into a deep sleep is the pretty smile her teacher flashed her many times that day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks went by pretty uneventful. Thankfully Kagome hadn't seemed to further embarrass herself in front of her professor. Being a medical student was already throwing her for a loop. She did not need the kind of blue eyed, muscular distraction her history professor was. If she could focus on the academics aspect, he surprisingly gave great information about the Feudal Area. Almost like he was there experiencing it for himself. It was nice to see how passionate he was about what he taught and the great care he had about their students and that they were understanding so no one fell behind. She's noticed he can't sit still for very long. He gets up every few minutes and walks about the room. She sees him three times a week for the course. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. Thankfully the classes were early morning-ish so she would have time to do classwork, get home, eat and head down to the bar she worked at for Friday night.

But nothing can ever be easy for Kagome can it? Life just had to push her to her limits.

"Before you are dismissed for the weekend I would like to inform everyone that due to the University's poor ability to schedule courses where they won't collide with others, we will be forced to to move our Friday class period. We will no longer be meeting at eleven. Our class for Friday's from now on will begin at 3:30 and end at 5." Groans erupted in the lecture hall. Panic set in Kagome's gut. 

' _No_ _No No! This cannot be happening.'_ She angrily thought to herself. How could she have such rotten luck?

"Yes yes I know I too enjoy my weekend but unfortunately there isn't anything I can do. I will send out an email reminder sometime next week. Have a good weekend everyone see you next week." He stated with a twinge of annoyance, like the rest of his students Mr. Tanaka gathered his things and waltzed over to the door and heading down the hallway. Just as he was unlocking his door he heard the faintest "Professor Tanaka."

Surpressing a growl he turned quickly only to come face to face with a  ~~pretty blue eyed~~ young woman he recognizes as a student from his period he just got through teaching. 

HIgurashi. Kagome Higurashi. The medical student that smashed him with a door his first day on campus a few weeks ago.

"Yes Miss Higurashi? What can I do for you?" He inquires opening his door waiting for her to follow him inside. He fights with his instincts that are screaming at him to look at her long legs that her little workout shorts have on display. 

_'Are those tattoos?' he speaks inwardly to himself_

Biting his lip he stares straight ahead, taking deep breathes until he's at his desk sitting across from her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about the new Friday class schedule." She replies in a low voice, he almost missed it.

"I apologize if that intervenes with your weekend plans Miss Higurashi but as I told the rest of the class, there isn't a thing I can do. Guess you'll have to tell your boyfriend and friends you'll have to do your partying on Saturday nights." He bites out. Almost angrily. Why was he angry? Why was he being so rude to her? He didn't even know what she wanted to talk about.

His tone caught her off guard. He's normally very nice. Stern but nice. Smiling at her politely when they make eye contact during his lectures.

Boyfriend? When did she mention a boyfriend? Kami knows she barely had time for sleep let alone worrying about another's needs and feelings.

_Where is this even coming from?_

Before she can let her thoughts wander to far, she clears her throat and meets his eyes. "No sir I think you're misunderstanding me that's not what I meant." She shifts in her seat, recrossing her legs and leaning forward so he can hear her better. Knowing she likes to mumble, she needs him to understand what she's saying. 

Watching her with a predatory gaze he sees her shift. Sees the movement of her legs. He swallows a rumble threatening to burst out of his chest. The voice in his head is screaming at him to grab her and feel those long legs wrapped around his torso.

He visibly shakes his head to rid those  _terribly_ good thoughts from his mind and continues. If she noticed she doesn't say anything.

Raising his voice in pitch he argues back "No Miss Higurashi I think I understand perfectly. You may not believe this but i was your age once. I know about college partying I know about the drinking and how unfair it is that the University is doing this but I do not care for excuses what's done is done. As a medical student you should be more focused on your education anyways. Now kindly see yourself out I have work to do. And it seems you've got hot plans to get ready for it. Enjoy it while you can, class has been changed. Deal with it." He gripped her arm, all but yanking her out of the chair and escorting her out the door before slamming it in her face. He leaned against it and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Why had he acted like that? She's young and beautiful and who cares what she does on the weekend?

She stood there outside his door staring as if what just happened was just a figment of her imagination. What happened to the sweet kind history teacher she had come to enjoy? Why was he being like this? She just wanted to explain that she worked weekends down at the bar. That she may need to leave like ten minutes early every Friday to get to work on time and that she would have to come in in her work uniform since she wouldn't have time to change before she had to be down at the bar.' What the hell was his problem?' She asked herself as she huffed through her nose and stomped down the hallway and out to her call.

If he's not going to care she would have to make Sesshomaru understand why she would be late on Friday's from now on. She was not going to let that prick win!

* * *

Friday nights at Sin were always booming. Pretty girls and handsome boys serving the best drinks. Music blasting. The bar even held things like paint parties and things like that to keep the younger crowd coming back. It's how Kagome was able to afford life. University for a medical student wasn't cheap. Rent, utilities, food, all the way down to paying for Souta's soccer fees and making sure he could do things with his friends without having to rely on their mother added up. Kagome was grateful to have gotten the job the summer before she started college, along with Sango and Miroku. Money was important for young people to survive. Being attractive and knowing how to have fun; or at least pretend to has gotten Kagome this far. She needed it to get her through these next few years of school and then she would probably never set foot in another bar again.

It was too loud. Dealing with drunk people till the wee hours of the morning isn't how anyone would really want to spend their weekends. Staying behind to clean and do the business portion of everything made the time even longer. But money was money and as of right now she didn't have much of a choice. All her courses, lab requirements and clinical hours she needed something like this where she could always walk away with cash. Sleep and happiness be damned.

"Hey Kags you okay?" Jinenji, one of the bouncers inquired slipping through the back door. Jinenji was a peaceful giant. They've worked together for about three years and she learned quickly he barely spoke but he was always sweet.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a lot going on right now." she spoke through crossed arms as she didn't even lift her head from the table she was resting on.

"Would you like some tea before your shift starts?" He motioned to the kettle he had placed on a burner.

"No thanks maybe later. Have you seen Sesshomaru? I need to talk to him about my trainwreck of a life." She barked out a dark chuckle.

"He's in the office. The teas here if you want any. It's my mother's blend. See you out there." And just as quickly as he slipped in, he slipped out and was heading towards the front of the bar. 

Huffing out a deep breath she arches down the stairs to Sesshomaru's office and gives a firm knock before hearing the cold "enter"

"Hello Sesshomaru." She bows at white haired man behind the desk. Dressed to the nines in a designer suit, white hair pulled back behind him. Jaken, his faithful assistant at his side.

"What do you want girl? Why must you bother Mr. Sesshomaru?" Jaken bit out, angrily. He did not enjoy his boss being interrupted especially for nonsense.

All Kagome could do is glare at the shorter man. If you look closely he reminds Kagome of a frog. A really annoyingly rude, KISS-UP little frog who was always sticking his nose into business that didn't involve him. Kagome knew better than to argue with him especially in front of Sesshomaru.

"Well Sesshomaru I wanted to speak to you about Friday's scheduling for the future. I was informed today my Friday history class starting time has been changed to 3:30 and ending at 5. Even if I left my campus at 5 I would not make it to the bar by 5:45 to get everything ready for the evening. As you know I need this job but I cannot quit school or afford to miss that class. I was hoping you could allow my start time to be 6 every Friday?" she blurted out so quickly she's sure it all jumbled together and he'll start looking at her like she's crazy any second.

"And why should I give you an exception, just because your luck didn't seem to be so lucky Higurashi?" The white haired man spoke with a coldness that would make Antarctic shiver.

"I'm not asking for an exception, I'm willing to work more. Do the closing myself. Do the liquor orders. Anything Sesshomaru. Please. You know I would not ask unless it were important." She tried to keep herself from whining. She knew better than to think Sesshomaru would give her sympathy. She knew she would beg if needed but she wouldn't go that low unless it called for it. She silently prayed it wouldn't have to come to that. He'd probably laugh at her.

"It sounds an awful lot like an exception. How do we know this is legit anyways? She could be lying to spend more time with some boy." Jaken piped in while the white haired man stewed over what she had just said

 There was that word again.  _Boyfriend._ What the hell was with everyone lately? Where does anyone get the right to assume anything about her?

Finally she's had enough. Finally the small, fragile raven haired woman had snapped.

"You know what Jaken, I do NOT need this from you of all people. I work damn hard for this bar and everything else in my life. I am always here weekend after weekend.  Staying late, coming in early. Helping anywhere I can. I go to school full time trying to become a doctor. I pay for all of my things including my younger brother so my mother doesn't have to work as hard as she had our entire lives. I get that neither of you like me. I know that you both are on  **HIS** side after everything that happened between him, myself and my cousin, but I will not allow you to speak  to me anyway you want. You work for Sesshomaru just like I do. We are equals. So can it or so help me Kami I will melt you or something." She screeched through clenched teeth.

Great. There goes any progress she may have made. She was now going to lose her job.

Before she knew what was happening a small sound reached her ears that she had never heard before. 

Sesshomaru was chuckling. The Ice King himself was sorta laughing.

_Yep. She really was losing her mind._

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Jaken. Although I do not agree with your tone I do agree with what you have said. If you are willing to put more work in, I want to put you on as bar manager with Miroku. You will be responsible for a magnitude of things now but if you can handle it, I will allow a start time of 6." He stated matter-of-factly in the same cold tone he had previously. Forgetting all about the chuckle that he had let slip past his lips.

Jaken and Kagome stared at the white haired man, jaws slacked, eyes bulging out of their sockets. Kagome was the first to break the silence. 

"I will gladly accept. Give me everything you've got Boss man." She responded with a grin so wide her face should've cracked in half.

"Do not think this will be easy Higurashi. You will also need to hire another bar tender to take your spot if we are moving you up to management. Understood?"

"Perfectly. Thank you Sesshomaru. You will not be disappointed." Kagome bows again and practically skips out the door to head to the bar and start helping customers.

"Do you really think that's a good idea sir?" Jaken knows he is not to question Sesshomaru or his ways of things but he's curious as to why the white haired man would be so willing to help the young woman.

"She's fiesty. We need that if we want to continue to build this empire. She listens but can hold her own. If she crashes and burns she knows I'll fire her. But she is wrong about one thing."

"And what would that be sir?"

"In due time jaken it will come to light."

* * *

 A loud cackle disrupts many bar goers time as they look over to see a bright red raven haired woman and a brunette who's almost to the point of tears.

"Sango shut UP!" kagome hissed, smacking her right on the rear with a towel she was using to wipe down the counters.

"I can't believe it. Levae it to little Miss quiet and fragile to stand up to Jaken INFRONT of Sesshomaru I may add. And it would work in your favor." Sango struggles out between labored breaths.

"It's not a walk in the park. If I thought my life was hectic already I can only imagine what they hell I'm supposed to do now." She says with a deep frown. Kagome barely had time to sleep and make sure she was eating properly, how was she to manage now?

"It could be worse. He could've said no and then you'd be out of a job." With a shrug of her shoulders as she goes to start washing dirty drinking glasses.

"I've got all my classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Labs are usually every other Tuesday. Clinic hours are every Tuesday and Thursday and I have to meet those for graduation requirements. Now being in management i have to work Thursday night, Friday night, Saturday night and every other Sunday day shift."

"Woah woah woah, you've got to breathe Kags or you're gonna lose it." Sango waltzed over to give a reassuring squeeze to her best friends shoulders. If anyone can handle hectic it is Kagome Higurashi.

"I know I'm just stressing. You know how I get. But now I have to deal with going into Friday's class in my bar clothes and I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"So let me get this straight you stood up to jaken and got Sesshomaru to do something you wanted, are gonna have crazy works and school hours but making money and are this much closer to becoming a doctor but you're worried that some of your classmates are gonna see a little leg or some cleavage here an there?"

"Not my classmates, I told you what a jerk my professor was about me even attempting to ask him about leaving early. " With a heavy sigh Kagome reaches to push the button on the counter that alerts everyone it's time for last call. This has been far too long of a night and she is ready to go die in her bed.

"Maybe he's jealous of what he thinks is stealing you away from his class."

That earned a smack on the arm and a glare that rivaled Sesshomaru's.

"Like I care but i don't need another reason for him to have it out for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Friday came far too quickly for Kagome's liking. While other people her age were able to come and go as they pleased she did not have that luxury. She didn't have any luxuries come to think. She worked, went to school, and slept. This week hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. She was able to hire a bartender to replace her as she was in management. 

Serenity. She likes to go by Rin. A sweet little thing that just graduated high school. She's been in foster care since she was little and she needs to be able to take care of herself. She's a little shy but so was Kagome when she first started. She's got a sweet smile and the bar has already taken a liking to their new girl.

Classes, clinical hours and labs were surprisingly easy and she had no extra work she needed to do. She just had to get through this last class of the week and then she worked till early Sunday morning and she could rest. Sighing as she glanced at the time on her lock screen, she really needed to get up and get in the shower. Being in the bar business you had to look nice or you wouldn't make money. Being in management in the bar business while working for a man like Sesshomaru was a completely different playing field. She was already pushing it with a later start time. And it was her first night in charge, thankfully Miroku and Sango are both on the schedule tonight and it should be interesting.

Kicking off her blankets she glances around her room while rummaging through her drawers looking for tonight's outfit. She decided upon a black faux mini skirt with an old black wifebeater with the bars logo on it and a red flannel to go over. gathering up her fluffiest towel she headed to the shower where she spent more than enough time getting clean, shaving and washing her long ebony locks. 

It was a blessing and a curse to have such long hair but Kagome couldn't bring herself to cut it. It waved up nicely when she partially air dried it. Once she was done it was back to her bedroom to do her makeup, get dressed and head to the university for history.

Oh was she dreading having to go in front of her peers and professor in anything but her usual classroom attire. Normally it was all running shorts, t shirts and comfy clothing. Now it was skirts and heels and makeup.

Her alarm going off pulled her from her thoughts. With a loud groan she realizes she needs to get moving or she was going to be late. While waiting for her mascara to dry, Kagome took the time to gather some of her hair and form a braid on either side of her head, wrapping it around and pinning it in the back to give a braided crown to her hair. She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her black ankle boots and gathering her back pack and purse. Tucking in the tank top and tying the flannel in front she deemed it was as good as it was going to get and rushed down to the parking garage where her car was.

* * *

 

Arriving at the school was on thing. Dragging her feet all the way to the history building was another. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. Who cares what she wore right? She was there to learn. Her life outside of school wasn't anyone's business.

_Especially not Professor Tanaka's. Just who did he think he was anyways? She was a good student who paid attention to his lectures, took notes, participated with answering questions or emailing him when she didn't quite understand something for an assignment. And then he just goes off the damn wall with assumptions. He made her feel like a child who needed reprimanding but she doesn't understand what she even did wrong._

Before she knew it she was staring at the familiar grey doors that concealed her history classroom. taking a deep breath she gripped the door handle and flung it open. With a little more force than needed but damn it she was not going to care.

She should. She should have definitely cared as the force of the door caused the students in the lecture hall to direct their attention over to the raven haired beauty entering the room. 

Eyes.

Lots of eyes staring at her. Some with slacked jaws, others with gasps and elbowing their friend to also look at the door. Taking a deep breath she turned and started her way towards her seat in the third row.

Quickly she climbed the steep steps of the staircase that led to her seat, trying to ignore how deadly silent it was except for the sounds of her heels clicking with each step. Standing now by her desk she starts to unpacking her bag and getting out her books and paper. Ignoring how everyone still seems to be in shock over her little entrance. Kagome is pulled from her throats when she hears the familiar rumbling that Mr. Tanaka calls his voice.

"Good afternoon everyone. Glad to see everyone seems to be here bef-"

His eyes goes wide with sheer astonishment at the sight before him. Long ivory legs, tight fitted clothing, pouty red lips. He finds himself swallowing his tongue. The thoughts going through his mind that pertain to this little distraction were NOT school appropriate and certainly not when it pertains to a student. Before he gets to caught up in her or the voices in his head that are  _screaming_ all kind of obscene things he brings himself back down to Earth and finishes up addressing the class. Thanking them for arriving on time and jumps right into the lesson. No one seems to notice his sly glances at the beyond stunning goddess before him nestled in the third row or how he trips up on basic words when he notices she crosses and uncrosses her legs. Or the way she bites on the end of her pen when she's deep in thought about something he mentioned has his blood burning through his veins.

He needs to get a damn grip! This is a student. Someone who trusts him to teach her about the Feudal Area, grade her assignments and let her move on when the semester ended. She's sweet and probably has guys lining up just to be graced with her presence.

_Ouch_

'Why does those thoughts hurt? What is he even feeling? Is that anger bubbling up in his chest? Why does he give a damn if she dresses so sinfully good? Why does he care about the way she wraps those full red lined lips around her pen when it should be his-'

 _'Would you shut the fuck up already?'_ He inwardly roars at himself. He's seething and if he does not get out of that ridiculously hot classroom he was going to die. 

His patience is running thin and before he can stop himself he announces to the classroom that something has come up and he will be ending class early today. He doesn't miss the disappointed look on pretty little Kagome Higurashi's face as he makes his announcement. His ego is roaring to life at the thought that she's actually sad to not be in his class for the standard time today. 

Nonetheless he sees her pack up her belongings and march down the stairs along with the other students. He gathers his documents and heads out the door, locking the classroom before he marches to his office.

 _'Coffee. I just need coffee and I can grade and pull myself together.'_ Pulling himself together should be easy right? He's a grown man who's seen plenty of very attractive woman in his day. By his looks and his charm getting a woman wasn't hard. He just needs to get laid. Meet a pretty girl at the bar or grab dinner with an old fling and he'll be set. It's the stress of his first actual University job he tells himself. There's nothing wrong with realizing her attractiveness. He wasn't going to make a move on her. She's much too young. She hasn't even begun to experience life yet, and he did not need another little girl getting the wrong idea. He had been through that and that was a fucking nightmare to say the least.

Making a pit stop at the schools coffee shop before locking himself in his office was the only good idea he could think of. As he's walking his mind keeps wandering back to Higurashi. She's smart and pays attention to him and his lectures. She smiles brightly when getting into debates with him or other students and does this pretty little grin when she proves herself right. But where did that damn outfit come from? She's normally always laid back in joggers or running shorts and t shirts. Granted some of her v necks were a little low cut but she was comfortable. Why did it matter that she wore such an outfit today?

 _"Probably has a date or something."_ He quietly muttered to himself. He needed to get one. With the move to the campus life and getting everything ready for his new job he hasn't had time for anything other than eating and sleeping. 

Finally arriving at the shop he quickly gets through the line, orders his drink while making small talk with the barista Hojo. A fellow student on campus, majoring in medicine.

_'He must know Kagome since they both study medicine.'_

"Anything else for you sir?" Hojo inquires while ringing up his coffee.

"No I think that's it. History is fun to teach but not so much fun to grade." Kouga added with a forced chuckle. His emotions are on a ten and he needs to bring that shit back down to a one.

"You teach history? What kind?"

"We focus mainly on the Feudal Area and Folklore legends."

"OH! You're one of Kagome's professors right?"

Kouga felt his blood run cold. How did this kid know that? More importantly why couldn't he seem to escape this woman's grasp. He clears his throat and continues "Yes it seems I do have Miss. Higurashi in one of my classes." Before he can go on to say what a bright student she was or something even remotely professional he sees Hojo trying to contain his laughter. Face turning a bright red. He arches an eyebrow at the barista waiting for him to explain what the hell is so funny.

"Oh I'm sorry it's- it's just weird to have someone call her Miss, she hates it. Worse than her customers calling her pet names as she likes to put it." Hojo blurts out in peals of laughter.

"I didn't realize she was married?" He bits out almost bitterly.

Hojo stops immediately and throws his hands up shaking his head. "No no not what I meant. She's not married. She's single last time I checked and considering I've known her since primary school and talk to her almost everyday i think I would know. She's too busy for a boyfriend with working and all the classes she has to take to become a doctor. The bar takes up the rest of her time. No wonder she drinks so much coffee." Hojo quickly explains while cleaning up the counter.

_'Bar? What's a little thing like that working in a damn bar?'_

"I apologize that I misinterpreted, I don't play much attention to my students outside lives. I didn't realize she worked in a bar. She's awfully tiny I guess that's why I never would've guessed."

"She may be tiny but she's full of fire if that makes sense. Packs a mean slap too so watch out." Hojo chuckled. 

Kouga formed a smirk forming on his lips. He could already see her fire, it made her more interesting.

"Well thanks for the coffee, enjoy your weekend." He called out over his shoulder as he headed towards the exit. Just as he was unlocking the door to his office he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Biting back a sign he pulled it out and thanked every god out there it was just a message him Ginta. A childhood friend. A mention of a sucky work week and needing to let loose. Another text appeared before he could make up an excuse about needing to grade.

**Don't even think bout feeding us some bullshit about having to work. You can take one night to get drunk with your brothers.**

Damn those men and their ability to read him so well. 

what's a few beers anyways? The papers and assignments will still be there tomorrow and after his little incident earlier, he could use a few drinks.

**Where at?**

* * *

 


End file.
